


Making him mine

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Café, College AU, Dry Humping, Eventual Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, Top!Yunho, Tzuyu is kinda like a bitch here, botton!Mingi, mingi is addicted to vanilla, yunho has dick piercings, yunho is whipped for mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Let me guess, a cream soda float with one scoop of vanilla ice cream, right?” I affirmed his unchanging choice with a raised eyebrow before he had the chance to quietly stutter his order. I watched the brilliant red flush overtake his pretty pixie like features before he timidly nodded, “Yes,”orYunho wants to make the adorable boy who loves cream soda floats his.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138
Collections: anonymous





	Making him mine

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Do give kudos and comments. that would be really appreciated.

The bell over the café door dinged and I looked up from the book I was reading and spied the little shy mouse. I looked at the clock and sure enough it was spot on at four o’clock on the dot, the time he usually makes his appearance to the school’s café shop. He performed his little cautious little routine of sticking his messy mop of chocolate colored curls through the crack in the door. He looked from left and right with those coffee-colored eyes that sparkled behind his horn rimmed lenses, and then when he determined that it was safe enough or not too crowded, he timidly entered the shop with a stack of books clutched to his slender chest. Once or twice, I was able to spy the title of his textbooks and it was obvious that the man was studying some type of medical degree.

I tried not to watch his progress into the café as he quickly scurried across the black and white checked linoleum floor and made a beeline for the order counter where I stood waiting, but of course, I completely failed as my eyes tracked him anyways.

“Let me guess, a cream soda float with one scoop of vanilla ice cream, right?” I affirmed his unchanging choice with a raised eyebrow before he had the chance to quietly stutter his order. I watched the brilliant red flush overtake his pretty pixie like features before he timidly nodded, “Yes,” and went back to looking anywhere and everywhere else but me. Giving him a rueful smile, I turned away to work on his order. I have been trying to get him to open his mouth to say anything other than his request for his favorite treat, but so far all I got was nothing, not even his name. 

I already know that when people look at me, especially those who don’t know me, the first impression they usually have of me is that I am a tattooed bad boy that enjoys wearing worn out jeans with band t-shirts and my signature leather jacket. They definitely didn’t see the honors college student that is majoring in Business Administrative and Mechanical Engineering with internships and a future job offer with the Army corps of engineers after I graduate. I was okay with that, because if people are shallow enough not to want to get to know me beyond my appearance, then they aren’t worth my getting to know them either. That’s how I felt about the subject of how people perceived me. 

I added a sprinkle of cinnamon to the top of his beverage and covered it before I turned and went to hand it to him. The little cutie slid the exact change for his order across the counter and reached for his drink. At the last minute, I snatched the covered cup out of his reach and those gorgeous brown eyes shot up to my face. I could see the confusion on his face and I now had the perfect opportunity to test if he was as gay as I suspected him to be. I leaned forward and grabbed hold of his still hovering hand and pulled him into my persona space. I made sure my lips were a hairs breath away from his before I let my already deep voice lower another seductive octave or two and I whispered, “What’s your name beautiful?” If he was straight, he was going to jerk away and tell me to piss off and if he was gay or at least bisexual then as shy as he is, he’s going to light up like a Christmas tree. 

Sure enough, his face went bright red all the way to the roots of his hair and those big bright eyes shyly blinked up at me. 

“Um…My…Um…Na…Name is Mingi. May I please have my drink before it melts?” His sweet deep voice washed over my senses and made my skin tingle with delight. 

“Hmm…Mingi. That’s a nice name for someone as delectable as you. My name is Yunho,” I said as I handed him his beverage and he immediately stepped back, clutching his books even tighter to his chest. “I hope to see you again Mingi and I hope we can talk about something other than your preference for ice cream floats.” I purred and watched as he quickly nodded his head at me, then spun on his heel and high tailed out of the café as fast as he could without looking like he was running away. I couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped my throat. Mingi was too cute for words. The way those expressive chocolate orbs widened at my words, and how those cherry red lips parted in surprised had me so hard, I felt like I could punch a hole right through the countertop with my erected dick. Damn, now I couldn’t wait until tomorrow rolled around to see if the little mouse had the courage to come back and face me. 

Mingi

I hurried out of the café and across the courtyard as fast as my feet could carry me. My face felt like the skin was going to melt right off, that was how furiously I was blushing. My thoughts were so scattered. I almost rushed right past my best friend, Tzuyu. That was until she gently grabbed me by the elbow and tugged in order to get my attention. 

“Whoa, whoa. Where’s the fire sweet pea?” she teased as she dragged me towards the picnic table where she and my other friend Lee was seated. 

“Um… sorry I’m just having a moment.” I mumbled as I took a seat and stuck the straw of my float into my mouth and took a sip of the yummy goodness. You have to understand my propensity for ice cream floats or anything containing vanilla cream because I came from a large family and as the youngest, two things always happened in our household. The first thing was, our parents catered to what everyone agreed on when it came to treats, and the second was, being the youngest I had no say at all when those occurrences happened. So when it came to choices for sweets, it’s always what my siblings wanted and they never wanted plain old vanilla, which was my favorite.

We were allowed to have real sugar and confections only twice a year, on our birthdays and on Christmas day. Other than that it was forbidden. I guess my mother thought that she had enough to deal with six children running around her skirt all the time and she didn’t need six children running rampant on a sugar high to contend with as well. So now that all my hard work has paid off and I secured my scholarship, I took advantage of getting off the farm and into the world where I can have my vanilla goodness everyday if I wanted to. 

I tried to concentrate on my treat but that tattooed Adonis had gone and ruined it for me. Now I can’t even savor the creamy delight without thinking about him. It was so much better when he just mixed my treats without speaking to me, and letting me imagine that he was straight with an equally good looking girlfriend somewhere that he had sex with on a regular basis. That was all shot to hell now, there was no doubt in my mind that the sexy beast was gay or at least bisexual. My hands shook as I pushed my glasses further up on my nose. I began to wonder if the gorgeous barista was playing with me or was he genuinely interested in me. I had no clue about these things.

I have spent my entire life with my face buried in a book trying to learn and work my way into getting as many scholarships granted that I was eligible for. My ultimate dream is to get into research, especially those that involved the study and treatment of infectious diseases and cellular abnormalities, like cancer. I wanted to work on finding a cure for them. 

“So Mingi, Friday night. What are you doing?” Lee casually asked me while he tapped his tip of his pen against the cover of his notebook. 

“Hmm…other than studying for my organic chemistry exam on Monday afternoon, nothing really. Why, what’s up?” I asked not really paying attention because I just finished off my treat, I wish I had gotten the cup in extra-large size. 

By the time I looked up, I noticed that Tzuyu was busy looking expectantly back and forth between us, and trepidation made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I hoped Lee wasn’t getting ready to ask me out on a date. Lately he has been giving off the vibe that he was interested in me for more than just friendship. It’s gotten serious enough that even with my cluelessness I’ve still picked up on it. I truly valued his friendship but I wasn’t interested in Lee like that, and I didn’t want anything to interfere with our friendship. I silently prayed he wasn’t going to ask me out but the way Tzuyu was practically vibrating in her seat with what looked like anticipation, I knew it was coming. She is always going on and on how we would make a cute couple and she fangirled all over us, suggesting that her two best gay friends should get together all the time. I hope she didn’t boost him up to do this, but from the excited look on her face, I already knew that she did. I seriously wished she would’ve listened when I told her my feelings on the subject, but that would mean she would have to shut her mouth long enough in order to do that. I shouldn’t have thought that, it was mean, and she only meant well. I needed a plan to side rail this before someone’s feelings got hurt. 

I jumped up and look at my cell phone feigning concern. “Shoot, I forgot I had to my meet my stud group. Sorry guys, I’ve got to run.” I blurted out before doing exactly that. I quickly took off with Tzuyu shouting my name behind me. I just waved a hand behind me and kept going. 

Once I turned a few corners, I felt safe enough to stop, squat and rest the heavy textbooks on the ground next to my feet. “Damn, I’m such a coward.” I thought as I shook my head in shame. I should’ve just pulled up my big boy pants and waited to see what Lee had to say instead of running off like a scared bunny. I sighed as I picked up my books, pushed my glasses up on my nose and headed to my dorm. In my defense though, I had told Tzuyu in no uncertain terms that I wasn’t attracted to Lee like that. She had laughed it off and said that it was because I refused to give him a chance. Sometimes I really hated how she brushed off my feelings on a subject when it didn’t suit her agenda. This time though I should have stood on my own two feet and let Lee down as easily as possible but I ran instead of confronting the problem. I was going to have to man up at some point and the sooner the better. 

Yunho

I couldn’t help it and no matter how I tried, my eyes kept wondering to the clock on the wall. It was 3:58 pm and I was waiting on baited breath for the shy cutie to come through the coffee shop doors. Hoe pathetic was it that I already had all the ingredients out and ready to mix his favorite treat. I’d even upgraded his Grande cup to a Venti cup for free. My foot tapped away impatiently on the linoleum floor as four o’clock came and went. By the time 4:15 rolled around and there was no ding over the door, my heart plummeted into my gut, Mingi wasn’t coming. For the two years that I’ve been working the counter at the campus café, you could’ve set your watch by Mingi’s daily arrival. 

I tried not to let my disappointment show as I turned back to the prep counter to put the items that I was going to use to make his ice cream float back into the fridge. I had just slammed the refrigerator door shut when I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned around and tried not to grin like a moron when I saw Mingi standing at the counter. He was fidgeting and picking at the strap of his backpack. 

“You’re late.” I smiled as I watched the mouthwatering flush creep up his neck and brighten his cheeks. 

He gave me a shy little smile and nodded his head in agreement to my statement before I turned back around to pull the ingredients back out of the cooler to make his treat. I was determined to get to know this beauty and my heart soared along with the confidence because he returned to the coffee shop knowing full well that I was interested in him and that I was going to pursue him. I made quick work of mixing up the frothy beverage and I turned to hand it to him. He slid the exact change across the counter and he took the larger cup. He studied it for a minute before digging his hands back into his pocket. 

“No charge, sweetness. It’s on me.” I said and I even slid the money back across the countertop. 

“You…You can’t do that.” He whispered and went to slide the money back towards me but I placed my much bigger hand over his and I swore I felt like tingles of awareness shoot through the palm of my hand and up to my arm. I fought not to shiver in reaction right there in front of Mingi. I was pleased to see that he was just as affected by the skin to skin contact because he had no such luck in hiding his surprised gasp from me. 

We played pushing his money back and forth across the counter for a few minutes until he huffed and pursed those pink lips. It took all I had not to lean forward and plant a kiss on his delectable mouth. I found myself wondering if they would taste as delicious as they looked. I continued to watch him, completely fascinated as those lips curled into a triumphant smile. He swooped the money out of the counter and promptly dropped it onto my tip jar. 

My own smile curved my lips. “Touché.” I said as I gave him a gallant bow. He slapped a hand over his mouth and giggled. It was the cutest sound I have ever heard.   
I couldn’t help the next words that just spilled out of my mouth. “Have dinner with me tonight, gorgeous,” 

His brilliant eyes went wide behind the lenses of his glasses and he nervously popped the straw of his beverage in between those plump lips and took a long pull of his drink. I tried to keep my features bland and not let the anxiety that was threatening to choke me leak through for him to see. I wanted him to see me as a confident go for what you want kind of guy. I didn’t want him to be afraid of me and think that I was some sort of weirdo. I definitely wanted him to be comfortable around me. 

The beauty’s pink little tongue flicked out and he licked across that luscious bottom lip and damn if my cock didn’t instantaneously stand at attention. I was almost light headed with the sudden rush of blood from my brain straight to my engorged dick. 

“Um…I guess. What did you have in mind?” He timidly inquired and I nearly jumped in the air and tapped my feet together like cartoon character Fred Flintstone. Fuck me, he said yes. My lungs deflated as the breath I was holding whooshed out of my mouth and I gave him my most charming smile. 

“We can do anything you want to do sweetness but I was thinking maybe the cliché dinner and a movie, it’s Friday night and there should be some new releases out at the theater. Is there anything in particular you want to see or something you want to do?” I leaned over the counter and because I couldn’t help myself. I ran my finger over the soft creamy skin at his wrist resting on the countertop and waited for his response. 

“Hey Mingi, you didn’t have the time to answer my question the other day. I wanted to know if you want to go out with me tonight.” Another guy’s voice rudely cut into our conversation. 

I watched a slender blond guy who was followed by a waif like looking girl with long black hair pulled back in a severe ponytail saunter across the shop and stop right in front of Mingi. The girl was all energy and seemed like the hyper type as she bounced right up to the shy boy and hugged him before nodding her head in encouragement for him to accept the other guy’s advances. The both of them completely disregarded my presence. I wanted nothing more than to jump over this counter, snatch Mingi against me and tell the asshole to fuck off. I refrained from doing that for two reasons. One, I didn’t want to scare Mingi, and two, it was obvious that they were his friends. I hung back to see how this was going to play out. Mingi looked like he was about to flee but he took another sip of his drink, like he was drawing strength from the cold beverage. His expressive brown eyes flicked over to mine. The shimmering orbs were full of apology and I gave him an indulgent smile. It dawned on me that he didn’t want to hurt the other guy’s feelings so I stepped back and gave him and understanding nod. 

“Ah…I’m sorry Lee but I already have plans with Yunho,” He answered his friend and gestured towards me. I watched as two sets of eyes swivel in my direction and they both glared at me. The girl with slacked mouth surprise and the guy with abject horror and what looked like jealousy. 

“You can’t be serious. Him?” The guy Lee got all up in his face and all but screamed at him. 

“Oh, hell no!” I jumped over the counter, the ponytailed girl squeaked and got out of my way. I pushed the guy out of Mingi’s personal bubble and he stumbled backwards. “You don’t scream at him or ever rush him like that.” I managed to grate out the warning through my clenched teeth. If he knew what was good for him, he’d get the hell out of here as quickly as possible. 

I felt hands wrap around my biceps and he gave me a tug. I turned my menacing glare away from the jealous prick and tried my best to soften my gaze as I gave Mingi my undivided attention. He looked so distressed, and I almost felt bad, but I’d be damned if I’d let someone disrespect him in front of me.   
“I don’t want to cause a scene.” He whispered before turning his attention to his friend and just as quietly made his point by saying. “I’m sorry Lee, but I’ve never felt any feelings for you other than friendship. You’re my friend and I hope we can remain friends. I hoped that you would’ve understood that. I hoped the both of you would when I tried to explain it to you before this.”

“You know what, whatever man. If you want a thug then by all means I hope you’re happy with your criminal or whatever he is.” Lee spat the hurtful words in our direction and I couldn’t help the smug smirk that curled my lips. 

Another self-righteous asshole assuming the worst about me because of my tattoos and the way I was dressed. The guy spun on his heal like a diva and all but ran out of the café doors. The few customers that were occupying the tables in the small shop were all watching the drama play out.

The girl opened her mouth like she was going to say something but she closed it again and shook her head at Mingi before running out of the café chasing her friend.   
I kept my arm around Mingi’s trembling shoulders and waited until he calmed down and stopped trembling. I was willing my strength to help him pull himself together. I turned him away from the prying eyes of the coffee shop patrons and after another minute or two, they finally continued to go on about their business.   
“Come on, have a seat, and finish your drink. I have an hour left on my shift and then we can decided where to go if you still feel like going somewhere that is.” I offered him the option to choose and I prayed that he didn’t change his mind about going on our date tonight. 

Mingi

The image of Yunho jumping over the counter to protect me from Lee’s angry outburst replayed itself over and over in my mind. My mouth watered at the sight of all those inked muscles bulging and rippling under his tight black Metallica shirt when he was facing off with my irate friend. He sauntered back around the counter and he was unfortunately called away by a customer before I was able to put his mind to rest. Yunho had looked apprehensive, like he expected me to back out of our date. If I was going to be honest with myself, there is no way in the world I’m going to let this opportunity pass me by, not with this man. 

I patiently waited until he glided back to my side to answer him. “I like Chinese food.” I said and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from grinning like the village idiot at the wide smile that spread across Yunho’s handsome face in response to my words. Talk about heartthrob, the organ was pounding away a million beats per minute in my chest and my face went beet red as an identical rhythm throbbed in my groin.

I did feel a twinge of regret and some sadness about Lee and his obvious feelings of rejection but I had never promised him anything, nor had I ever responded to his repeated attempts of flirting with me. I had outright told Tzuyu that I wasn’t interested in him that way. I couldn’t have made it any clearer to her that I wanted to keep Lee’s and I friendship firmly in the friend zone, but as usual, she listens to no one and she’d purposely helped to advocate this fiasco by encouraging Lee to ask me out despite my repeated requests to leave it well enough alone. 

I’d had it with the both of them when they had the nerve to look at Yunho like he was some type of ax murderer or someone not worthy of their attention. They hadn’t even taken the time to say one word to him before he intervened and promptly shut down Lee’s histrionics.

Yunho zipped past me yet again as he worked to fill a large order from a group of students on their way to evening classes. I watched how he moved, his body strong, fluid and supple with his muscles flexing in just the right way. God, I was never one of those teenage boys that was ruled by an overeager cock or wayward hormones. I was much more interested in getting top marks in school and trying to get the choice scholarship awards. Now, I felt like my body was literally on fire that it was making up for lost time and opportunity. 

I was completely unaware of everyone and everything around me. I lost myself in the fantasy with Yunho as the lead character in a scenario that had me wondering what it would feel like to have those arms wrapped around my naked body. 

All of a sudden, I gasped and nearly fell of my chair as I came crashing back into reality and blinking rapidly at the now empty and dimly lit café. I continued to blink for several more seconds and I tried to focus on the chiseled face hovering mere inches away from mine. Finally, I pushed my glasses up my nose with shaky fingers and the look in Yunho’s eyes hadn’t only pinned me to my seat, it had my shaft epically hard and leaking like a broken pipe. 

Yunho tilted his head to the side as he studied every nuance of my facial features before he whispered in a sinfully seductive tone of voice. “Tell me what you’re thinking about that has you abusing that juicy bottom lip of yours like that. It must be something good to have you blushing so adorably as well.”

My entire body shuddered in response to the enflaming cadence of his voice and his toe curling proximity. My bottom lip went right back into my mouth to nibble half to death as I processed the feeling of his warm breath caressing the shell of my ear. The sexiness he exuded just added fuel to the flames that had already ignited deep within me. 

“Chewing on your bottom lip like that gorgeous tempts me to want to nibble of it for myself. I’ve been wondering for the longest time if those cherry red lips of yours taste as soft and sweet as they look.” He continued to seduce me with his words and damn if I wasn’t melting in a gooey puddle of Mingi right here in this stool.   
My eyes went wide and my pulse kicked up to an impossible rate as I watched the Adonis lean forward over me. He buried his nose right into my sensitive spot where my neck curved into my shoulder. Yunho inhaled deeply like he was drawing my scent right into his lungs, and when he exhaled, his warm breath tickled my skin. I was completely overwhelmed and hornier than I’ve ever dreamed possible. I quickly scooted off the chair and I had to grab the counter to stand upright because of my wobbly knees. The only thought my head was to put a little distance in between us so that I can think clearly and about keeping my legs closed dammit. We haven’t even gone out on out first date yet and I was already rubbing myself all over him like deodorant. 

I peeked up at temptation incarnate standing in front of me from under my lashes just in time to see Yunho close his eyes and literally shake himself, and a smug grin of satisfaction almost split my face in two. I found it boggling that it was only just 24 hours ago that this man had said more than two words to me. I’d only dreamed about the sexy barista from afar. I was way too shy to ever approach him and then with a miracle of miracles, he made the decision to flirt with me and here I am, and right old slut I turned out to be. If I didn’t keep my head on my shoulder, then the other head in between my legs is going to have to lay down and spread myself inviting and open for him like a welcome sign despite my better judgment. 

Yunho took a step back from me, giving me all the room I needed for my neurons to start functioning again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to invade your space like that and make you feel uncomfortable. You don’t have to worry, I can behave myself.” He gave me a lopsided grin that was so cute. I just wanted to go over to him, to burrow myself into the expanse of that broad chest and to cuddle against him. 

“No problem, let’s see about getting some food. I’m starving.” I chirped brightly hoping that the change of subject will lighten the sexual tension permeating the room. Yunho smiled, he told me to hold for a minute and he quickly performed his lock up duties before offering me his hand. I placed my hand in his and he wrapped his long fingers around mine. He smiled at me and we settled into casually walking across the courtyard towards the parking lot. I was content to let him lead us to wherever he was taking me for dinner. 

Yunho 

Dinner had gone off without a hitch although it was murder watching Mingi eat sesame noodles with chopsticks. The way those plump lips had moved over the fancy utensils had me fantasizing about having his mouth wrapped around a certain part of my anatomy. It didn’t get any better for me when we were sitting in the dark at the movies, and this beautiful boy sat close enough for me to feel the heat coming off his skin and for me to drown in his enticing scent. 

It was a true test of my self-control, but I managed to behave myself and now we were back in my truck heading back towards campus. Both the Chinese restaurant and the movie theater wasn’t far from campus. We could have taken the school’s shuttle bus, but I was being selfish. I didn’t want to share not one minute of our time together with anyone around us during our entire date. I’d barely tolerated the other diners at the eatery but sitting in the darkened room with Mingi’s delectable body pressed against my side has me thinking that we were in our own little bubble. 

Damn, every time he had turned his cute little face up to mine during the show, I was so tempted to lean down and worship them like they were meant to be revered. Being a gentlemen was a hard thing to do sometimes. Now that I’ve finally gotten close enough to work on making Mingi mine. I have this animalistic urge to claim him, to mark him, and rub my scent all over him to let the world know that he belonged to me. 

I’m a healthy red blooded male as well, and on top of wanting to know Mingi’s every like and dislike, his dreams, his goals in life. I also wanted to fuck him until my dick was raw and his channel was imprinted by the length and girth of my shaft and mine alone. My beauty would know exactly who he belonged to when I was done with him. 

As much as my unrelenting desire for him had me burning on a slow simmer for the longest time, I had to take it slow. There’s no way to rush him into my life and into my bed. It’s more that obvious that my shy boy is as innocent as they come, and being impatient and taking things too far and too quickly would scare him away. That is an outcome that I absolutely refuse to let happen. 

“So did you have fun tonight?” I asked him as we pulled through the huge stone walls of the school’s campus main entrance. I took a second to look over the passenger side of my truck to see that Mingi had the cutest smile on his face. 

“Yes, I had a good time. Thank you so much for a wonderful evening.” He said as tentatively ran a finger over the back of my hand that was resting on my knee. His gentle touch sent sparks of electricity running up on my arms once again, and I almost groaned as my cock woke up for the umpteenth time tonight. 

If things kept going at this rate, my poor balls are going to go from blue to purple. I had a serious session of self-loving to do later on tonight after I dropped Mingi off at his dorm and go home and settle into the privacy of my own apartment. 

“Do you prefer rooming on campus rather than having your own place close by?” I asked him as I swung the truck into a parking space. I was lucky enough to find one right in front of his dorm house. I switched off the ignition and gave him my attention. 

Mingi unbuckled his seat belt and turned in his seat to face me. “It’s more cost effective for me that way. I want to focus all of my attention on classes and keeping my scholarship. I don’t want to have to work to pay rent or worry about bills and study at the same time. My housing and my meals are covered right along with my tuition and supplies, so I’m taking full advantage of that. I can devote all my energy towards my studies.”

We sat there and talked some more and it seemed like we were out there of hours, but still I wasn’t ready to be parted from Mingi’s company anytime soon. We had so many things in common and it felt so right just being with him, like it was meant to be and we’ve known each other for years. Mingi had even lost some of his shyness and he became really animated when explaining his different interests to me. 

It wasn’t until the heavy moisture from the night air outside began to condense on the windows of my truck and made it impossible to see anything outside that I knew it was time to let him go inside. I wasn’t sure if he had a curfew even though it was the weekend. So after learning all about this dream about going into research and about his fondness for anything that was vanilla flavored. I filed all that information away for a later date and dared myself to lean over and capture his soft pretty lips in a gentle kiss. 

I pulled away from his inviting warmth before I got carried away, I watched the beauty walk up the pathway to his front door and slip inside the building. I started my truck and I was backing out of the parking spot when the movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention. I put my truck in gear and let the vehicle slowly roll forward right back into the parking space. I squinted through the foggy windshield and watched the irate kid from the coffee shop earlier hurry into the same building Mingi had just entered. For some reason, all of my spidey senses went on high alert so to speak, and I quickly shut off the ignition, pulled the keys out, and jumped out of the truck. I’ll be damned if some jealous little prick tried to push himself on Mingi. Maybe the kid lived in the same dorm and it was better to be safe than sorry. My feel carried me into the foyer, and I am glad I listened intently to Mingi when he told me about where his room was located. I quickly located the right elevator and I hopped onto it the second it opened. 

Mingi

I had just finished washing my face when I heard someone knocking on my room door. I quickly swiped my towel over my wet cheeks, threw it over my shoulder, and reached for my glasses to slide them back into my face. A quick glance at my bedside clock told me it was just a little after one o’clock in the morning. My heart fluttered in my chest as I approached the door. I tied the sash of my robe a little tighter around my waist, seeing that all that I had on underneath it was bare skin.   
Another indulgence of mine. I slept nude on satiny smooth sheets instead of those sun bleached itchy cotton sheets my mom insisted on having on the bed I used to share with my two older brothers growing up. I guess I tended to over compensate now that I am living on my own. 

“Who is it?” I asked through the solid obstacle of the dorm room’s door. 

“Mingi, it’s Lee. Can we talk for a second?” My friend’s voice carried through the heavy wooden portal. 

A frown creased my face and I stood there indecisive about whether or not I should open the door at this time of night for Lee, even though we were in the dorm. His room was just a couple of doors down the hall, but I didn’t appreciate his little outburst in the middle of the café and all of the drama occurred in front of everyone in the shop. He was still my friend and I am sure he had help from Tzuyu boosting him up to ask me out. So I turned the deadbolt and opened the door. 

“Hey.” I said as I leaned against the door frame with my arms folded over my chest. I sure as hell wasn’t going to invite him inside. One couldn’t be too careful, at least out here I can scream my head off and wake up the entire dorm if things got out of hand. Lee ducked his head and I caught the bright flush of red that stained his cheeks when he realized that unlike many other nights when he stopped by, I didn’t invite him into my room. He was painfully aware that I am not inviting him inside this time and the reason behind it. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry about earlier today, or I should say yesterday. It’s just…I like you and when I told Tzuyu, she had squealed and vowed to get us together. Deep down I knew that you didn’t return my feelings, but I kept trying because I really wanted something deeper to develop between us. I didn’t mean to act out like that. I was just so disappointed. I had this whole picture in my head you know, of you accepting me and of us going off together into the sunset and shit.” He laughed humorlessly and shook his head.

I was about to open my mouth and forgive my friend but the ding of the elevator sounded extra loud in the hallway as it arrived on out floor. My head had automatically turned in the direction of the lift to see who was coming in so late, and my breath hitched in my throat when the doors slid open and Yunho stepped off the car looking like an avenging angel. I didn’t have time to make even as much as a peep when he descended on me. I was unceremoniously grabbed and tucked into his chest. I managed to look up only to see him glaring daggers at Lee. 

Yunho’s features were so fierce that my friend gasped and took a step back holding his hands in front of him in a placating manner. “Whoa dude, you need to take it down a notch.”

My face went thermonuclear, I know some people would think it weird that a man you just hooked up with is acting like an overprotective and possessive bastard, and the fact alone would’ve sent up all kinds of warning flags but not for me. It was in Yunho’s DNA to be protective of those that he cared about. You can see it in the way he carries himself, hear it in his voice as he speaks about his friends and family. It was just a part of him, like second nature, and damn, it made me so freaking hot. My unhindered cock stood straight up and pressed against the man’s hip. 

There was no way he could’ve missed the feel of my pulsing erection pressed firmly against him. I took a quick peek up at him from underneath my lashes and the smoldering knowing look burning in those shimmering eyes almost had me humping against him. First thing was first though, I needed to diffuse this situation.   
I took a deep breath. “Yunho, this is my friend Lee. He came to apologize to me for his behavior in the coffee shop. Lee, this is Yunho, he is my…”  
“His boyfriend.” Yunho finished for me when I gave a slight pause wondering how I was going to label this new man in my life. A happy smile almost split my face into two in response to his claiming words, but I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth to prevent it because I know those words must have cut Lee like a sharp burning razor blade dragging across his skin. Pain flicked across my friend’s face before he quickly masked it. I wanted to go over there and give him a hug, but I couldn’t. Not in my current condition. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Yunho. Mingi, I’ll leave you two alone now. I’ll talk to you later. I just wanted to say my piece and apologize, and to you too Yunho. What I said about you was uncalled for.” Lee apologetically added and went to turn away but I caught his arm and held him in place. I still refused to move away from my spot against Yunho. There’s no way I was going to be able to hide my over excited junior if I did. 

“Thanks. I appreciate it. I’m sorry too. We’ll talk later.” Yunho nodded his agreement and I let him go of his arm and once again he turned and walked further down the hall to his room. 

No sooner had my friend turned and walked away, Yunho pulled away from me, stepped into my room, and dragged me into my space by the wrist his fingers were wrapped around. The door had barely been slammed shut when I was hoisted off my feet, pushed against the door, and pinned in place by the hot tattooed muscle. My shaft throbbed and jerked with a pulse of its own. I’d almost come all over myself with his show of strength. I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his tapered waist and my arms around his broad shoulders and hold on when he bucked his hips against me. 

His big warm hands went to my butt cheeks and he hissed when his palms met my naked ass. “Fuck me, you’re naked underneath your robe.” Yunho groaned and his hips punched forward once again pushing a rod of steel under my quivering balls, and I couldn’t help the embarrassing grunt the escaped my lips. 

I was panting like I couldn’t get enough air into my lungs, and my hips took a mind of their own as they rocked back and forth on his washboard abs. the friction was making my untried entrance clench and spasm with anticipation, begging for something it’s never experienced before and now craved. 

Yunho used his thick talented tongue to lick a hot wet trail of fire from my collar bone up to my chin. He used his perfect teeth to nip my bottom lip before sucking the abused flesh into the warm chamber of his mouth. The head of my shaft was dripping wet and it pulsed some more releasing another rush of fluids from my tightly drawn up balls. 

I mewled and rocked my hips even faster and a rush of urgency washed over every nerve ending in my body. it started as a tingle of heat shimmering up and down the length of my spine and I threw my head back separating my kiss swollen wet lips from his sensual little nibbles to give off a needy little moan. My fingers dug into the flesh of his tense shoulders underneath the thin material of his shirt, and my thighs tightened around his grinding hips. I felt my release barreling down its track at top speed. 

“Agggggghhh…” I screamed on the top of lungs as I came like a fucking high powered hose. My entire body trembled and shook like I was having some kind of seizure as I shot line after line of thick white cum, coating the flaps of my robe with my own sticky fluids. Even my teeth chattered in my head as I rode the never ending crests of my mind numbing orgasm. 

My eyes rolled into the back of my head when I heard the expletive, “Fuck!” burst out of Yunho’s mouth and every awesomely defined muscle in his chiseled body seemed to freeze and those powerful hips nearly sent to a foot further up on the door behind me as he bucked and barked out a loud groan with his own completion. He rolled his pelvis even harder against my groin and I hung onto him until he went limp against me because that’s all I could do at the moment. 

We were both huffing and puffing as we tried to catch our breaths. “Baby.” Was all that he managed to pant out before he carefully dropped my legs and lowered me until my feet hit the ground. Yunho had to hold me upright because my entire body was completely boneless. Damn, if I felt like this after only rubbing off on one another. I am surely going to die of heart failure when do get around to having sex. 

Yunho

I eagerly swiped my employee card through the time machine on the wall and clocked out at the end of my shift. I made sure to make one last walk through around the café to make sure that everything was clean and in order for the next day. I was off the entire weekend and I couldn’t wait because I was spending both of those days with my sweet boyfriend. 

It’s been a few weeks since that amazing night at Mingi’s dorm room when he allowed me the privilege of touching him and being touched by him in return, and I’ve been like a drug addict ever since and desperately craving my next fix. 

Every single one of my friends have been teasing me mercilessly about being a love sick puppy. When I introduced Mingi to them, my closest friend, Hongjoong had whistled when he saw my beauty. He said that he was envious and if he could have a man like Mingi, he would be floating on cloud nine too. 

I was armed with Mingi’s ice cream float as I walked across the courtyard and headed for the science building. Our original plan was for me to pick him up at his dorm after his last lab class for the day and then go out for dinner, but I wanted to surprise him. So I was going to be standing right outside of his lab door at the end of his class with his favorite treat ready and waiting.

Leaning against the pole, I mentally ticked of my list of things that I had to make this weekend as perfect as possible. Thanks to my mom, my small but comfortable apartment is clean and finally had accents and some type of décor. Personally, I was happy with my minimalistic surrounds, it was less shit to deal with and clean.   
My mother had other ideas, she had squealed like a school girl when I told her I had a boyfriend and she promptly told my dad the news. I’d always found it funny that my father, the big bad president of the motorcycle club back home became a tamed puppy for my mom who is an emergency room nurse at the hospital back home. They had met years ago when my dad had taken a header on his motorcycle and wet skidding across the highway one night when he had just started up the club.   
When I’d realized that I was gay, I had agonized about how I was going to tell my folks. I’d never heard them talking about homosexuals, and I didn’t know where they stood on the subject. I knew a few of the guy in my dad’s club were gay, but they weren’t open about it but they didn’t hide it either. They were so alive so I assumed that my dad and the other club members were okay with it. So I remembered the day and clear as I remember anything else. 

My mom had always insisted no matter what my father was up to that we had to have dinner at least three times a week as a family. It was on one of those nights with my stomach flip flopping and my heart pounding away. My fourteen year old self had approached my sox foot two and eighty pound goliath that was my father and told him that I was gay. My mom had just ruffled my hair and shared out an extra helping of peas onto my plate, but my dad, he raised one massive paw and I thought for sure that he was going to knock my head off my shoulder. 

I remembered trying not to cry like a little kid when his meaty paw landed on my shoulder and said, “If anybody tries to mess with you, came and tell your old man.” Then he sat back and tore into his food, winked at my mom and told her she put a nice burn on the fried chicken and nothing was ever said by either of them until recently. 

My dad’s legal businesses so to speak pays for my education, but I pay for the apartment and my food. I couldn’t hold it anymore and I’d called them two weeks ago to share the news about Mingi. My mom went in euphoria that I finally had someone special. She had always worried that I would wind up alone and my dad went all growly wanting to know if the guy was treating me right. I know that what he really wanted to know was whether or not I was the man in the relationship or not. It didn’t matter to me, but I do prefer being a top. 

I’ve been a bottom before with a previous encounter and I didn’t much care for it even if it was an amazing feeling if it is done right, but I prefer to be the one taking care and pampering my partner. I’ll admit to the fact that I love to sink my cock into a warm silky channel as well, there’s no better feeling in the world than that for me. 

My mom had showed up two days after my phone call home and she clucked and fussed over the bareness of my apartment and my refrigerator, and she did what she does best, she went shopping. I found myself laundering towels, sheets, and kitchen towels. The woman had accents rugs spread throughout my small apartment, matching bathroom accessories, and colorful comforter sets for my sparse bedroom. The thing that got me the most though was the placement and decorative things she spread all over the small dining room table, stuff that you had to move to sit and eat and put right back when you’re finished. What’s the sense in that?

She had insisted though and in the end I’m glad that she did because tonight is the first time that Mingi was going to see my apartment. I’ve never taken him there because I knew for a fact if I got him anywhere near my bed, I was going to fuck him until I was unconscious. So I’ve managed to keep most of our time together around friends and in public places. My mom made a good chaperone after she met Mingi and fawned all over the beautiful boy. 

Mingi had been absolutely adorable with the way his big expressive eyes went wide when I told him about my dad and what he did for a living. He had asked me about my tattoos and I explained the ones that he could see to him and told him that one of my dad’s businesses was a chain of tattoo shops and his artists did most if not all of my ink. You don’t know how pleased I was when my shy boyfriend had let slip about how hot my body art made him. It had left me wondering how he was going to feel about my piercings. 

That was one of the things I had taken care of this morning other than my dirty dishes and my laundry. I changed out my Prince Albert hoop for a barbell with a smaller balls, and I changed the balls on my Jacob’s ladder piercings to the smallest balls I had. My cock is going to be shocking enough with its size, I was bigger than the average guy down there and I have been told that it is even more intimidating with all my jewelry. Mingi has been too shy to actually feel me up and I’ve been trying my best to be a gentleman in order to wrap my hand around his cock and savor the experience like I wanted to. 

Now my mom was gone, my dad promised to visit soon, and Mingi’s been giving off subtle signals that he wanted us to move along in our relationship. His kisses have been deeper and they have lingered a little longer. His delectable body had been doing some talking of its own. I have noticed more than once his excitement tenting his jeans, and that look of want in those eyes, and let’s just say I am tired of fighting it. If he wants me even a fraction of how I desired and needed him, then I was going to give him exactly what we both want this weekend. I was going to make him mine in every way. 

The door to his lab class burst open and banged against the wall as the first rush of students eagerly exited their last Friday afternoon class. I pushed off the pole when a familiar brunette’s head bobbed through the door. Mingi’s friend Tzuyu and his other friend Lee were talking animatedly right behind him but his gaze was locked onto mine the minute the entered the hallway and stayed there until his feet carried towards me. 

Mingi licked his bottom lip and I couldn’t help watching seemingly innocent display. It wasn’t until he gave me a coy but yet at the same time, a mischievous smile that it dawned on me that the innocent was trying his hand at seducing me and my cock went from zero to sixty in no time flat. 

“For you.” I said as I held up the chilled beverage and waved the cup in front of his cute nose. 

“Thank you.” He whispered and used the tip of his tongue to chase the straw, swirl it around his tongue before pulling it into his mouth and hallowing his cheeks as he sucked the treat into his mouth. The vixen swallowed his mouthful and once again licked his lips while his friends continued a heated debate behind him.   
I was speechless, and I was hornier than hell. My cock was so hard, it was trying to punch a hole through the thick material of my jeans. My fists were clenched just as tight as my jaws and Mingi kicked it up a notch by stepping even closer my overheated body and looked up at me like he was stripping me with those innocent but naughty eyes. It was then I noticed that he wasn’t wearing his glasses. 

Mingi’s thigh brushed against my crotch and he smiled so sweetly at me. He knew full well what he was doing and I just gave him enough rope to feel confident. He was going to reap the benefits of his actions when I get him alone inside my house. “Are you ready?” he quietly inquired leaving the double meaning of his question floating in charged the air between us. 

“Tell your friends you’ll see them later.” Was my only response before I stepped away to allow him to do that. Mingi had long since made up with his friends and I was glad because they seem really close, but right now their relationship was the least of my concerns. My body felt like a bowstring that was stretched beyond its limits. If Mingi didn’t hurry up, I felt like I’m capable of going all caveman on him and drag him off to show him all the delights that he’s been begging for. 

When Mingi finally came back to my side, I took his book bag from him and threw it over my shoulder, grabbed him by one of his wrists and hauled him towards the parking lot. The way my cock was throbbing, hard as a rock, and leaking behind my zipper, ordering in was going to be the better than going out to sit down dinner. I looked back at Mingi only once on our way across the courtyard as we headed towards the parking lot, and the little shit smiled cheekily at me like he was knew why I was rushing him across campus like it was on fire. 

I couldn’t help the wolfish grin that spread across my face. My boyfriend is a piece of work, gone was my stuttering baby, and out emerged this seductively novice of an incubus instead. I was so going to give him everything I am and then some more. 

Mingi

I knew I was playing with fire, and I knew there was the possibility that I was going to get swept away in the inferno that I was causing, but my body, my mind, and even my very soul has been set on slow mind numbing burn ever since this man first laid a finger on me. I was more comfortable with Yunho than I was with the members of my own family. People who have known me all my life. 

It wasn’t until after I met his mom and he told me all about his father and really opened up himself up to me that I knew it was time. He was the right one for me and I wanted him. I needed to touch him, to taste him, and to feel him anywhere and everywhere in and around my body because he had already touched my heart.  
Yunho has been more than a perfect gentleman towards me and other than the little bit of heaven in my room so many weeks ago, he has not attempted to instigate anything more than a few heated kisses. I needed more, and I’ve subtly been trying to let him know that I wanted him to take our relationship to the next level and by the way he dragged me into his truck, I am sure that he has gotten the message loud and clear and he was sending me one of his own. 

He turned his truck in the opposite direction of my dorm and I held up to my hand and went to open my mouth to tell him that I had to pick up my bad I packed for the weekend, but his head snapped in my direction and the intensity of his glare had me snapping my jaw closed and my dick swelling to its fullest capacity.   
I continued to keep my mouth shut as we flashed by the restaurant we had discussed about having dinner at this evening, and I could feel my entrance literally twitching with anticipation. It seems Yunho’s mind was set on one thing and who was I to interrupt his train of thought. I wanted him more that I wanted anything at the moment, not even my studies could have gotten in my way of me giving myself to this man as soon as I possibly could. 

The front tires of his huge truck had barely touched the curb in front of his apartment building when he threw the vehicle into park, switched off the ignition, and hopped out of the quad car. I watched with wide eyes as he stomped around the hood of his truck and approached the passenger side. The next thing I knew, I was being held in a fireman carry, but I had the perfect view of his ass as he marched me all the way up the stairs and into what I assumed was his apartment. 

I had no time to look around and take in the ambiance of his personal space, because he stepped inside and kicked the door shut. I heard the click of a lock before he toed off his sneakers and carried me through the space and into another room. Thank god I was wearing contacts instead of my glasses because my personal caveman flipped me upright and placed me on my feet. I had to grab his shoulders until my equilibrium caught up with me and I could stand by myself. 

Yunho gave me no time to assimilate myself at all, the man crowded into my personal space until I began backing up step by step until the back of my knees hit his head and he stopped right on the verge of pushing me down onto the plush comforter. 

“If you don’t want this, and if you’re unsure about going all the way with me, tell me now. Otherwise know and trust that I am going to fuck you. I want to be buried to the hilt inside of you in the next few minutes, but I know that I can’t rush you. You deserve to be made love to, and baby, I’m going to love you like no other.” The man sinfully whispered into my ear and the only thing that left my mouth was a weak little whimper. 

My shaft dumped out another load of precum into my shorts and the next thing I knew, my greedy hands went to his jacket and I pushed it off his wide shoulders. “I want you to do just that…Make me yours.” I whispered a second before his lips crashed against mine. 

The naked desire and the heat flowing from Yunho’s kiss ignited that slow burning fire inside of me and it flared into a raging inferno. I became almost desperate as I clawed at his clothes. Piece by piece in a fumble of hands, hot wet kisses, and panting breaths flew everywhere as we managed to strip each other naked. It wasn’t until I felt myself falling backwards and the heated flesh of my back met the cool cover of his bed, did the red haze of lust clear from my mind long enough for me to take in the view in front of me, and good lord, my eyes didn’t know where to look first, so I took the scenic route. 

Yunho stood before me in all his glorious nakedness, my fingers had turned his shoulder waves length into a riot of curls flying all over his head, but the disarray did nothing to diminish his sexiness. His skin gleamed under the light and his tats seemed to be shimmering on the surface of his skin. It seems like the scripts and the patterns where moving. His shaft was long and fat, it was impressive in size but it wasn’t what he was blessed with that had my hole clenching tight. My man had several piercings along the length of my thick rod and one running right through the wide bulbous head. 

I sat up so fast I was dizzy, but I impatiently shook it off and stared slack jawed and the mammoth man meat in front of me with the gleaming silver jewelry accenting the massive tool. I didn’t know whether to be afraid or extremely curious about those silver little balls would feel gliding in and out the most private of place on my body. 

It was almost as if I was in a trance when I reached out and ran a tentative finger down the length of his shaft, tracing the path of the six piercing that went right through the thick flesh of his member, the most I have heard about these types of piercing was that they usually went through the skin, but my man was bad ass, he had them going right through the meat. 

Hid rod twitched under my seeking fingers and I watched a perfect pearl of precum ooze from the wide purplish head and before I knew what I was doing, I was lapping at the head of his cock like it was a lollipop and I was a sugar starved kid. Yunho tasted salty yet sweet and I couldn’t get enough. I wrapped my lips the best I could around the wide tip and sucked him into my mouth desperate for more of his fluids. I reveled in the weight of him on my tongue and the clean but musky scent of his groin drugged me even more. 

Yunho’s hands went to either side of my head and I heard him hiss as his hips punched forward and his shaft slipped a little further into my mouth and I did my best to relax the back of my throat and take as much of him as I could. 

“Fuck, that’s it baby, take what’s yours. Your mouth feels fucking perfect.” He groaned as he continued to roll his hips and fuck my face. 

I found his PA with the tip of my tongue and I flicked it and used my teeth to pull and push on the nubs as I intermittently sucked on the tip. I fully enjoyed worshiping his piercings, and from his moans and the grinding of his hips against my face, he was thoroughly enjoying my efforts. 

I almost cried out when Yunho pulled away and his member slipped out of my mouth with a loud pop. “Take it easy baby, I don’t want to come in your mouth.” He said as he leaned forward and eased his body over mine until I was lying prone in his bed with his body pressing me into the firm mattress. 

We were skin to skin from shoulder to hip, his shaft aligned itself right next to mine and the silver balls felt even hotter against my turgid flesh. Yunho’s lips captured mine and his hands slid down my arms until they reached my wrists. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip over and over until I opened for him and the appendage swooped into my mouth and twirled teasingly around my tongue as he brought my arms over my head and held them there. 

Who told me to spread my legs wider? But as his tongue chased my tongue until he caught it and began to suck it into his warm wet mouth. I opened my legs wider and Yunho’s pelvis slid further into the space I created. His shaft slipped and he eased back until the fat wet head glided over my taint and punched in between my butt cheeks. The head nudged my entrance while those mind numbing nubs along his length created a friction so deliciously erotic that my balls drew up tight against my body and I began to tremble the need to come. 

I pulled my mouth away and I panted for air mumbling and pleading in between laboring breaths, incoherently begging him, for him to sink himself into me. I began to rock my pelvis back and forth with my greedy hole trying to capture the fat head of his member and pull him inside my chute, but he dodged my attempts and I almost screamed in frustration. 

Yunho pinned both of my wrists over my head with one hand. “Look at me.” He demanded and my eyes flew up to his and the man pinned me in place, not just with his body but with his heated gaze as well. 

“I’m going to give you what you need baby. I’m yours, you came into my life and brought nothing but sunshine and happiness with you. I love you more than I can ever describe in words, and from this point on I put my heart in your hands.”

My eyes decided to overflow at this point, tears of joy ran down the side of my temples and disappeared in my hair, everything in me just melted. I tried to open my mouth to tell him that I loved him too but he had captured my lips in another toe curling kiss. I felt him stretching over me and I heard a drawer open and close before there was a click of a bottle cap or something. 

Yunho released my mouth with one last lascivious lick to my kiss swollen bottom lip. He leaned up and I saw him rubbing his hands together before they went to my groin. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he used his muscular thighs to spread my legs even further apart, and one his slippery hands went underneath me and his coated fingers glided into the crease between my butt cheeks. I nearly jumped off the bed when the tip of one digit pressed against the spasming outer ring of my entrance. The other hand went to my groin and those long fingers wrapped around my shaft and gave one delicious pull from root to tip. I keened long and loud and my arched up off the bed with the overwhelming sensations he was literally pulling off out of my body. 

Yunho 

Watching Mingi’s mouthwatering reactions to my ministrations was enough to make me want to blow my load all over his creamy parted thighs. He was a vision writhing all over my sheets in pleasure. His slender body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat making his skin glisten under the dim lights in the most blowing away. The muscles of his abdomen clenched and unclenched when he rocked his hips, humping his shaft in my tightly curled fist. Mingi’s pretty pink lips were moist and kiss swollen. They were slightly parted as his breath puffed out of his mouth, and the needy little noises he was making made the whole package of eroticism that he presented even more enticing and it had my cock weeping in between his clenching butt cheeks. 

My plan had been to take my time in loving him, it had called for doing all kinds of delicious things to his body. I wanted to take his length into my mouth and have him experience me sucking the very essence of him out of the mushroomed cap of his shaft. I wasn’t going to be able to last through this delicious form of torture. I wanted our first orgasm to happen with me buried as deep inside him as I could possibly get.

We have all weekend for him to experience all the delights I want to bring to him. I needed him now. I needed to take the edge off these intense bundles of emotions roiling through my gut. My inner beast needed to be satisfied on claiming this beautiful boy is ours. 

I applied more pressure on the wrinkled rosette of his entrance. I felt the hot skin around the protective ring quiver against my finger tip before it relaxed and began sucking greedily on the questing digit. It was like it was pulling it into the searing heat of his channel on its own, and I had to clench my fucking teeth and breathe heavily through my nose. I had to will my dick not to explode all over the place. I kept pressing into the striated star and all of a sudden my slicked up finger slipped knuckle deep into his silky passage and his walls rippled along the length of my finger. 

Mingi threw his head back exposing his delicate throat and opened his mouth and keened a piercing scream. He spread his legs wider and I leaned down and swiped my tongue over one of his puckered nipples. I drew the little pink nub into my mouth and sucked hard on it, and then I flicked it with the tip of my tongue.   
“So good, damn sweet.” I mumbled against his skin. I continued to lick and nibble my way across his chest towards his other nipple. I hoped I was overwhelming him with my methods of stimulation I was using to keep his mind off the second finger getting ready to enter him. I slowly worked it into his tighter than hell channel. I heard Mingi hiss as I penetrated that luscious ass and scissor my fingers as I prepped him to take my rod. 

Sweat dripped down my back and my body and my body shuddered with the effort to hold out on pulling my fingers free and ramming my cock into place, but again slow and steady is what my baby needed. I licked my way up to his throat and he tasted so damn good. It was like he was a living breathing form of aphrodisiac to me. With each swipe of my tongue, every brush of skin against mine, and every breath that hitched and then shuttered out of him, just ensured to entice me even more than I was already. 

I bit on the muscle between his shoulder and his neck while slipping a third finger into his body. Mingi’s channel clenched down so tight, I wasn’t able to move my fingers at all. I pulled up and looked down into Mingi’s pinched face. His eyes were closed and he had his bottom lip clenched tightly in between his teeth. 

“Shh baby, breathe my love and look at me.” I whispered and I increased the efforts in pumping his long slender shaft in my hand. I squeezed him a little tighter as I rubbed him off until he started rocking his hips again. Mingi’s clamped channel eased a bit around my digits and I slowly started pushing my fingers in and out of his chute. Mingi wiggled his ass in delight. 

I smiled encouragingly at him as those gorgeous eyes burned like molten milk chocolate. “That’s right beautiful, you’re so stunning, fucking perfect baby. Feel me getting this tight ass to take my cock. Hush baby, let me make you feel good. Relax and let me love you.” I purred and my chest swelled with pride and my little love nodded his head and kept his gaze focused on mine. 

I was so glad that we had made the conscious decision to go to the student clinic and got out STI testing done. I had no doubts about Mingi at all, and I was safe each and every time I had sex so I wasn’t worried about my results either, so it wasn’t surprising when both of our results had come back clean. It had been so cute to watch Mingi blush adorably through our discussion and making the decision that we were going to be in a committed relationship. I wouldn’t have it any other way and when his face went thermonuclear at the mention of the word bareback, I had wanted to take him right there in the first seat of my truck. 

I gently eased my fingers out of his ass, and I was giddy as hell to finally be in the position I have dreamed about for weeks and even the months before I even approached him. My hands shook as I aligned the wet bulbous head of my drenched cock at his prepped hole. I was still kneeling in between his parted thighs and I had one of his legs over my shoulder and I was holding his other thigh with my other hand. I gently rolled my hips and pushed against on his sphincter until the cap of my dick slid right in into his heated chute. 

“Sweet Jesus!” I groaned as I restrained myself, trying not to just thrust the rest of the way into him. I had to stop completely, my chin dropped to my chest, and I closed my eyes and took a deep steadying breath. Every muscle in my body was screaming for me to continue, to ram myself to the hilt but I denied myself the pleasure. I refused to hurt my little angel. I wanted to make his first time magical. 

I felt his two hands glide up my straining arms and up to my neck. He petted me and I opened my eyes to look down into his hooded eyes. 

“Baby, it’s alright, you don’t have to stop. You feel so good.” He whispered and the little heathen tempted his fate by shifting and rolling his hips inviting me to get this show on the road. I almost swallowed my tongue as my shaft sank another inch or so into bliss. “Oh my god Yunho…I can feel your studs.” He exhaled and I smiled and I slowly began rocking into him, pushing inch by inch until the hairs on my groin brushed his delectable ass. 

“Fuck yes.” I hissed as his chute rippled and milked me for all I was worth. I looked down at Mingi and the ecstasy on his face made me feel this primitive jolt of satisfaction that I was the one who put that look on his face. 

“Yun…Yunho, oh god, move, please move.” Mingi’s fingers dug into my shoulder and he began rolling his hips, rocking himself on my throbbing shaft buried deep inside of him. My hand slid up my leg and I placed his ankle on my shoulder like his other leg and braced myself on both hands. I eased out of him until only the head remained just inside his stretched rim. Sweat now poured off my skin in rivulets. My hips snapped forward and I plunged all the way back inside of him. Mingi screamed but at this point I was lost. 

I pounded into him, my body was on fire and it just kept getting hotter and hotter. Mingi was practically bent in half and he still managed to match my thrust for thrust. I continue to plunge in and out of him like my hips were a machine. My baby mewled and whimpered the whole time. He muttered words that I had no hope of understanding as my blood rushed through my ears. The feeling of his tight hot walls gripping me so beautifully had my lust addled brain short circuiting, and my balls drew up almost impossibly tight, and my very nerve ending was on high alert.

“Yunho…Agh.” Mingi huffed into my ear as I wrapped my arms around his waist and continued to fuck into him, I felt like my life depended on it. The scent of our sex, the feel of his skin sliding against mine, and the sound of my balls slapping against his butt cheeks put me in sensory overload. 

I growled like an animal, wrapped my arms around his back, and picked him up still impaled on my cock. Mingi flung his arms around my neck and wrapped his legs around my waist and frantically rolled his hips riding me like a professional jockey. I let go of his waist, leaned back on my arms and let my baby talk the helm.   
“That’s baby, own it. Fucking ride me,” I grunted and Mingi took my words to heart. 

His hands snaked into my hair and he fisted two handfuls of my curls and held on tight as he rocked his pelvis against mine. He grinded himself on my cock and the sweat slick skin between our bodies had his shaft gliding against the ridge of my abdomen tight. My balls churned at the sight of Mingi’s flushed face gripped in the throes of passion had my jaws clenched tight. 

My fists gripped the sheets and my hips punched up into Mingi as he bounced up and down on my rod, he impaled himself over and over. “Oh god, Yunho, Oh god…OH MY GOD!” He threw his head back and screamed. 

Mingi slammed himself down so hard on my cock, my arms almost buckled and I had to grab hold of him before we tumbled off the bed. I could feel his passage flutter and then clamp down almost hard on my shaft. He was close and I wanted to follow him over the edge. I flipped him back onto the bed and began pounding away into his toe curling tightness. My release was right there, it was building into a devastating ball of energy that was getting ready to blow me away. 

My eyes were clenched tight until I felt Mingi’s hands on my cheeks. I looked down at him and he gave me the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. “Come for me.” He whispered and that’s when I realized that he had already spurted his load all over our stomachs. I was so caught up on the intensity of my own emotions I didn’t even notice, but I had no time to reprimand myself for not paying attention when my own release barreled through my body like a force of nature. A tornado intent on complete destruction. 

“Yes…Fuck yes. Damn sweetness, I love you.” I groaned as the last jolt of my orgasm ripped through my frayed edges of my consciousness. My chest heaved and Mingi still held on tight while my body jerked with the bone melting aftershocks. 

He went limp underneath me and I settled my weight on my elbows, my cock still buried in his wet warmth. I was proud to feel my cum deep inside of him where I put it. I brushed his sweat soaked hair out of his tired but beautiful face. He smiled up at me so sweetly that I couldn’t help to return it. He looked so pleased with his himself and my chest swelled with another wave of pride.

“I love you too.” Mingi whispered while looking up into my eyes and I leaned down to capture his soft pink lips in a gentle kiss. He was finally mine, and I’m going to cherish him for as long as he will have me.


End file.
